


The Flaw In The Grand Design

by Harleyhoney5314



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyhoney5314/pseuds/Harleyhoney5314
Summary: HELP! A rabid bunny bit me in the ass and would. Not. LET. GO! AHHH!





	The Flaw In The Grand Design

As promised, he’d come back. Like he always knew he would. But, at what cost? Logan wondered as his torment took on unfathomable new forms as Marie thrashed on the metal gurney, writhing in agony, twisting like the screams clawing their way from her throat between clenched bared teeth, battling demons that were not her own. Even if she’d done so willingly, without a second’s hesitation. 

For him…

He was a selfish bastard. A worthless piece of shit and he knew it. He should have stayed away. Far, far away from her. If he’d been the hero she’d hailed him as, that’s exactly what he would have done. But she’d been his weakness. As apparently he’d been her own. Even if they’d done their best to hide that fact from prying eyes, or minds, in a place like this. And perhaps... even from each other.

And now… he may have lost her forever. She’d given him his freedom, and may have sold her soul to do so. After all, a love like theirs could only ever end in tragedy… 

But this? 

How…

Logan wondered as he watched in pure mute horror as hatred for him turned her warm liquid brown eyes, that had once secretly made him melt and his knees tremble, into bottomless pits of fury, animosity and madness. The endless desire, hunger and need he saw there scorching him on the inside for another reason entirely, only to be sated when they’d successfully dragged him to hell along with them. 

She thought she’d been saving him. But now his worst enemy had just finally won. She’d given Victor, even in his death, the one thing that could ever truly destroy him. 

Her. 

And now… Logan was truly lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are like crack. Addicting.


End file.
